trolnhelmfandomcom-20200215-history
Lionshead Port
'''Lionshead''' '''Port.''' '''Lionshead Port''', also known as '''The Marble Cliffs''' and''' The White City''', was a city upon the central east coast of [[Terrak]] . Built by humans and at present is the capital city of the [[human]] race of [[Trolnhelm]] and the most important city in all of [[Terrak]] , possibly all of [[Trolnhelm]] . The main road which ran to the West of the outer city wall is well paved and patrolled. The city was the main trading hub of the [[human]] race and Goods were shipped by boat from all the [[Aligned Races of Terrak]] and beyond. The cities influence stretched to the [[Gates of Aerendyl|Gates of Aerendyl]] to the south and to the base of the mountainous region to the north of [[Terrak]] known as the [[Thandrock Mounts]] . '''Lionshead Port''' was named for the shape of its cove which circled the port as a lions open mouth. A shear cliff face of Dolomite rises 600ft above sea level at its highest point on the inner wall of the cove and thus a crane system is used to transport goods, animals and people to the docks below. Over the years warehousing and living quarters for the garrison and merchants had been hued into the Dolomite cliff face and it has now been polished to a true marble finish giving the city its nickname '''The Marble Cliffs.''' '''Geography.''' '''Lionshead Port''' was built upon the dolomite cliffs of the coast on the eastern face of central Terrak. the elements had created a cove headed by a large cliff face within. '''Government.''' '''Lionshead Port''' was ruled by a Monarchy. [[Queen Suriel Amberflare]] was the current ruler. '''Law & Order.''' The [[Lions Guard]] was the local police force and in addition to capturing criminals, its members settled petty disputes, gave directions, summoned medical and priestly aid, generally performing duties that promoted the idea that '''Lionshead Port '''was a city open to all who knew how to behave themselves. The [[Magisters of Terrak]] delivered the justice of the queen in all cities under her rule and it was no different for the [[Lionese]] . these [[Magisters of Terrak|Purple Cloaks]] , as they are known were empowered to pass sentences. They were always accompanied by six members of the [[Lions Guard]]. Any individuals found guilty could appeal to the [[Lord's Court]] , ruled over by the [[Lords of Terrak]] , where serious cases were usually heard. Individuals bringing frivolous cases to the [[Lord's Court]] usually faced stiffer fines than if they'd accepted a Magister's ruling. '''Crime.''' Organised crime will always be a problem in cities as large as '''Lionshead Port'''. The Thieves guilds of [[The Ebony Needle]] , [[The Dragontooth Syndicate|The Dragontooth Syndicate]] & [[The Crimson Ravenclaw|The Crimson Ravenclaw]] all shifted for power over the powerful black market that operated within the Metropolis. '''Trade.''' Trade flowed into and out of '''Lionshead Port''' year round as the port was far enough south that ice never encroached upon its harbour. Carts and horses were received from the dwarves of the [[Thandrock Mounts]] in winter when their port was ice ridden and they rest of the year merchants bringing their wares would traverse from [[Little Tree]] , [[Tyronire]] and [[Lakeside]] to the Capital. [[Stylers Canal]] surrounded the outer wall of the city connecting a small harbour upon land to the [[Emerald Run River]] which ran from the [[Thandrock Mounts]] south to the [[Ilaham Delta]] . Upon it small flat bottomed barges traversed north and south carrying gems and metals from the [[dwarves]] and crops and meat from the [[human]] cities to the south. '''Defences.''' '''Lionshead Port''' maintained two separate armed forces, the [[Griffon Guard]] and the [[Lions Guard]] , the [[Griffon Guard]] acted served as '''Lionshead Ports''' soldiery and its members staffed garrisons, road patrols, and watch-posts, and served as bodyguards and gate guards. The [[Lions Guard]] was the local police force. As well as these two Guard forces. '''Lionshead Port''' was also a garrison for the Alliances standing army, [[The Silver Cloud]] . And at any one time a further 10,000 soldiers of the races that formed the Alliance could be stationed in the barracks below the city. '''Lionshead Port''' had strong walls on the landward sides made from the Marble quarried from the cliff while making the living and warehousing below the city. And guard towers covered the jaws of the Lion Head which gives the city is name facing out to sea. As their name suggests the [[Griffon Guard]] also flew upon Griffons that perched upon crags and stabling hued into the sea facing and port facing cliffs of the harbour. '''Lionshead Port''' was also the home of many of the most powerful mages and priests to be found among the [[humans]] who would be more than willing to defend their home from attack. Unbeknownst to the general population statues dotted around the city could be animated by the [[Marble staff of Lionshead]] wielded by the monarch to defend the city. These statues were extremely destructive and only used to fend off armies or win otherwise impossible battles. '''History.''' '''Points of Interest.''' '''Inhabitants.''' '''Nobility.''' '''Guilds.''' '''Merchents.''' '''Culture.''' '''Fashion.''' '''Religion.''' '''Festivals/Holidays.'''=